Leave it to Shakespeare
by Aquamarine Mom
Summary: Klaus & Caroline finally ... you know. The first time thanks to Caroline's English homework.


**Leave It to Shakespeare**

Part I of II

***I do not own, but wish I did (for Caroline and Klaus would not be in two separate states right now) any of the characters. They are Julie Plec's babies from TVD***

Caroline nibbled on the tips of her nails and stopped to examine her new grey polish. It's fabulous she thought. She could spend hours just experimenting in the aisles at Sephora and if her friends were not out shopping with her, Caroline bought them random gifts.

Yesterday was no exception; Romantic Rose for Bonnie and Beige Rose for Elena. With spring in the air floral tones were the more appropriate choices but she decided the gun powder "_rocker" _look was sexier on her.

Hmmm..._sexy_. Sexy for who? Tyler was still fleeing Klaus and she assumed he was his approachable self to the female members of the pack. Caroline had been convinced of that for weeks now and it bothered her only because it didn't _really _bother her. She was somewhat unsettled by the notion and it raised some anxiety but she couldn't trust her own reasons for losing sleep.

Sometimes she wished for his return just so he could end their relationship before she ever had to. They could remain friends she concluded. The circumstances were always panic-driven and the indefinite separation damaged the attachment Caroline once felt. She was concerned for him and sympathized but she was not in love anymore. Maybe she never was.

She had outgrown the infatuation and felt guilty – really, truly, shamefully, guilty. It happens she thought! This wasn't planned. She was as surprised as anyone else would be. But when could she talk to someone about it? When would she be honest with her friends? Caroline was finally coping and had acquired a new found strength and confidence. She was less guarded and more compassionate towards herself. What purpose would her confidantes serve her? The advice and support she longed for would be short-lived once she revealed the lingering ideas she had about Klaus.

His face seemed to materialize in her mind at any given time and as if that was not confusing enough, she had two very intimate dreams. She couldn't make herself forget them even if she tried. Klaus was indulging himself with her, treating Caroline's body like delicate crystal. He coddled and fussed over every inch of her skin and moved unbearably slow. He was thrilling. She endured it feeling beguiled and enchanted. She was becoming desperate for his touch but she couldn't think about that today.

She had an essay to write and the Grill's bar was not the best place for her to work. Matt needed to pick her brain for his own assignment but Caroline knew she would probably tackle both. "Alright, Caroline..." she tried a pep talk with herself. "Work!" She drew in some air before resting her forehead into her palms. Exhale. Shakespeare was turning out to be another frustrating male European in her life.

"Damn, I chipped it." she whispered returning her attention to her nails as the mobile next to her lap top chimed. Klaus. His name captured her interest and its potency commanded a bite of her lower lip. Everything about him provoked excitement.

**2012-03-16 4:11PM**

My best subjects are English and History. I can be your personal tutor, Love.

He's here she thought. Oh my God he was watching." Caroline turned nervously around to scan the pub and caught sight of the predator in black. She gave him one of her best looks of annoyance but couldn't resist laughing. This reaction pleased Klaus very much.

**2012-03-16 4:12**

Spying is creepy, Klaus & since u did put my life in danger once or twice we'll call it even. Get over here & help. It's Shakespeare.

**2012-03-16 4:12**

Creepy? Really, Love because upon checking your caller ID I think I may have noticed a glimpse of curiosity or dare I say excitement.

**2012-03-16 4:13**

Seriously! R u wasting my time or helping?

Well this was an annoying turn of events. Klaus had noticed his true effect on her. 'How daft can you get, Care!" Caroline supported her chin onto a tight fist until a spine-chilling disturbance approached.

"See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek." he spoke softly into her ear.

"Shakespeare." he added and slid a bar stool next to his Juliet.

"And here I thought Stephen King was your cup of tea." she retorted.

"Not in the slightest. Of course you would know that about me if you got to know me a little better." She faced him and her mouth disobeyed her becoming a smirk and finally laughter. A wide smile spread on his face in return.

"Oh, Caroline your laugh is angelic music. Not even the great poet himself could say enough about you." How could she stop herself from biting on her lip again when he was such a master charmer? Granted Klaus was a master killer, too. Oh he's so complicated she screamed in her head.

"You see, Love. That's exactly what you did upon receiving my text. You really are a mystery to me, Caroline."

"Come again. What did I do exactly?"

"You flushed and bit on that delicious lip. But that's alright. I get it. This is our thing you and I." Caroline composed herself and attempted to appear as level-headed and unruffled as possible.

"Klaus, we don't have a thing."

"Oh but we do, Love. Love me or hate me, both are in my favor. If you love me, I'm in your heart. If you hate me, I'm in your mind." He said the last words like a snake in her hair.

"Shakespeare?" she murmured.

"The one and only."

"Oh, you are insatiable."

"Insatiable? I like that. We're getting somewhere now."

"Only you would take that as a compliment." she giggled and he had to find his breath in her sound.

"Do you want to see my contact picture of you? Look here. Aren't you glorious?" Caroline couldn't help but frown. When was this she thought?

"In a moment where I had no choice but to separate from you so you could tend to the pageants of Miss Mystic Falls. Our first date...remember?" he said answering her unspoken question.

"I watched you talking and laughing only I wished I had recorded your laughter. I could listen to it forever."

She was jolted by dread.

"Absolutely not! This is eerie enough - you taking pictures when I'm unaware. Are there more?" she screeched.

"Give me your phone, Klaus. I want to see your photos."

"Unnecessary, Love. I only have 4 images."

"Give me the phone now, Klaus."

A very cocky, voracious smile extended across his stubbled face.

"I like you so intense, Caroline. It's very becoming."

"Isn't there anything that won't turn you on? Hand me the phone, Mikaelson!"

"Well perhaps a second date is in order. You know...tit for tat." She clenched both her hands and blew out a sigh.

"I'll buy you supper. How's that? Phone, please." she said tilting her head to one side.

Her sweater dropped; shoulder and collar bone exposed. A greedy, famished look appeared on Klaus and she knew he could hear her rapid breath. Seconds passed until each gained their self-control. He gave her his mobile and she swiftly searched the data. She raised her head and both their eyes met and sank in each other's depths.

"These are all of me." she whispered and neither released one another from their abyss.

"Well I can't think of a better way to adorn my digital album." he said plucking the mobile from her hands.

"When did you take these?" she asked. She was so calm and docile but Klaus couldn't make out if she was angry or flattered.

"I can only take responsibility for two of the photographs. There's the night I delivered you a gift - the bracelet. You were asleep; beautiful and pure. I wanted to paint you when I returned home. And of course there's the contact photo that I already explained to you. The other two were from the photographer at my family ball and at your school dance. Don't we blend well together? I enjoy dancing with you, Caroline. I enjoy you a lot."

She stayed still but his honesty was defeating her stance to look unmoved and indifferent. It was impossible and she knew she was surrendering. Caroline was hopeless around him. She disheartened herself most of the time for treating him so badly and the truth made her miserable. She felt despair overcome her and a depression was looming.

She wasn't even looking at him anymore and felt her being fall to pieces inside her. Caroline was withdrawing from the world around them. He watched her desperately. He could see her pondering and becoming dispirited. He abhorred it. She was strong, vital and inciting.

"Hey, Caroline. Stop this immediately. What's wrong, Love? You look broken and confused and I absolutely can't stand it."

How could she feel both numb and a crushing pain in the same moment? The guilt was devastating and her affection for him was surpassing the scopes of her self-made limitations. The truth was beating its way through and she deserved it.

She could see him anticipating an answer. He was searching her eyes and face for a clue and his desperation liberated a charge of fiery passion.

"Caroline..." he whispered. "What do I have to say? Tell me what it is I have to do. Please...patience and a chance. That's all, Love."

"I can't breathe, Niklaus. You're too much." she admitted.

"Clearly what we have is not working anymore, Caroline. We need more. I want freedom to fancy you as I wish and spoil you like a queen."

"Stop it, Klaus." she said panicked.

"Why? Love you have no idea the means I'll take to protect you and treat you right. None-the-less I will wait for you. You are the only person in my world who I can be patient for. . ."

He could see that she could no longer speak and was probably deciding to stay or leave. He would not force her. He would not treat her like any other person. This was Caroline. He could not risk the possibility.

"Sweetheart, your shoulder is naked again and it's not because I'm a vampire that I would find a taste of it ecstasy. Every man here is salivating into their plates staring at you and it's definitely not the food. Would it bother you so if I make my rounds and snap a dozen necks?"

His tone relieved the tension and Caroline could not contain her amusement.

"And may I add that your legs are ravishing in that leather mini skirt. The riding boots are a nice touch, too. Now, on to Shakespeare. What's for homework, Love?"

She rolled her eyes and unintentionally licked her lips.

"Well how are we ever going to concentrate if you keep savouring your luscious mouth?"

"Wait a minute!" she was back on steady feet.

"You didn't deliver a gift to me, Klaus. You broke in and snapped a picture of me in bed. What's even worst you painted me and I hang at your house on display! What do you have to say to that?"

"Love, rest assured in that beautiful blonde head of yours that you do not hang on display in my home for everyone to treat themselves to your splendour. You hang in my proper room."

"I'm in your bedroom! I want to see this. It's of me and I deserve to know what I look like."

"You look like someone too magnificent to be part of this world. That's what you look like. And you sleep on a pillow of water lilies, your favorite flower rather than just a bed, such a commonplace bunk for a human."

She wanted to grab his face in her hands and suck his mouth into hers. Why does he talk this way!

"Bring me to your house. Now! " she ordered.

**Leave It to Shakespeare**

**Part II of II**

"Well can I at least offer you a drink before you go exploring my room and its possessions?" he asked from the bottom of his grand staircase making a Lime Gin Tonic for her and straight Vodka for him.

"Nope." she answered stepping heavily to the top. "Maddening woman." he growled a whisper.

"I heard that!" she affirmed. Another low growl escaped the beast. Instantly he appeared before her and she came to an abrupt standstill into his hard chest. Her breasts grazed his collarless shirt and his eyes were not letting go of their hold. He had not removed his jacket and she preferred it that way. The leather and his necklaces were very appealing to her.

"You still owe me dinner so a drink is in order, Love." he said placing the cold glass in her hand.

"Now, let's take our time, Caroline. Having you here has been only a dream till now. Let me savour the moment."

He raised a glass to hers and smiled.

"Cheers." he said. "To many more visits."

She gave him another look of irritation.

"Again with the eye rolling, Love. It only rouses me more." he hissed in her ear.

"Come. Let me give you a tour."

A hulking, russet door opened to a luxurious area of French and Colonial furnishing. A massive Mahogany bed was center stage with a sitting area fit for royalty. The walls were bejewelled by wallpaper and paintings and a writing desk was spilling over with drawings. Even in its busy attire it was a serene backdrop to a perfect and enchanting room. He watched her intently. She whirled gently around his room studying and appreciating his personal effects. Every moment she looked lovelier than the one before. How could a vampire be so angelic? She was radiant and humane. She was his reason for everything; the dominant of the two holding sway over his way of life.

"It's divine, Klaus. A lovely but handsome room for a king." she grinned but it was like a beam of light for him.

"Thank you. Did you find yourself in here?" he asked approaching a gold plated easel.

He extended his arm to her and she followed, slipping her hand into his. He shut his eyes as if in pain and inhaled a long deep breath to quiet the animal within. Caroline felt impatient and excited but it wasn't an eagerness for the painting.

Every confined desire was escaping and she was ambushed. She knew that she would have to succumb. Caroline ached for this too long.

"What do you think? I didn't do you justice, did I? Only nature can create that kind of beauty."

The painting was beyond any expectation. It was stunning; vibrant and peaceful at once. It was budding to life with each stroke from the caress of his brush. Caroline thought the lady was without a doubt more beautiful than she could ever be. Her head lay on lotuses and her body was draped by a limb of a willow tree.

"Do you see how everything turns to you? You are the light. Even the sun and flowers are sanctified by your presence, Caroline. That's how I felt in your room when I left you the bracelet."

She still had not uttered a word but her eyes were wells of tears. He kept brushing her hair with his fingers. His voice was a virtuous, soothing vibration penetrating into every pore and awakening her entire being. This is what she had felt in her dreams. Caroline remained too silent and he was fearful of her thoughts.

"Talk to me, Caroline."

She stayed immobile and it was petrifying him.

"Caroline, look at me." he said and the look of terror covered his face.

"Why are you crying? Are you upset?"

She began to process his entire existence and their bond. She moved her head bit by bit telling him no. She was not upset and nothing was wrong. He was perfect.

"You're still human." she whispered.

He stepped back and released her hands.

"How can you say that? You know me. You know what I'm capable of."

"Yes, I know exactly what you are capable of, Klaus and I want all that you are capable of now." she said and slid her trembling hands through his hair and kissed his mouth.

The petals of a lily were not as sweet or tender as his lips. Klaus's kiss was powerful and soft. The array of delight and carnal pleasure became an explosive embrace, enfolding into one another they dissolved and surrendered. Klaus carried her at the mere speed of man to his bed but Caroline did not release her legs from around his bare chest. They were congruous and craved and yearned but all of it would not be enough. The pleasure and rapture became an agonizing desire. Klaus lowered her onto his bed and whispered and moaned her name like she was salvation.

"Have me. Have all of me."

His face was serious and pained.

"I want it Caroline but I'm afraid I won't be able to stop and you would be wounded."

"But I want all of you and need to taste you again. Now. You are right here to heal me. You are bliss to me, Klaus."

He was suffering and distressed.

"Klaus, take all of me." Caroline spoke with her eyes piercing through his and she guided his head to her neck.

Her scent was so close and it was the one he had the most difficulty avoiding.

"Caroline..." he groaned. "finally mine."

The beast was almost whimpering in her ear.

"I'm yours. Take me."

Those words and her gasping voice flared an upsurge of emotion and hunger. Klaus erupted and his hands opened wide. Sliding them down her long, warm back he squeezed her in his hold until finally he had a mouthful of her neck and drank from his love. Her arms and legs went limp and her eyes were still in a joyful trance. He felt her grow weaker under him. Before he fell to pieces from horror he elevated Caroline's head and brought his closer.

The soft, sensational air from her breath electrified the sensors around his ear and her mouth oozed a warm moisture before she gnawed and took him in. It was a frenzy rushing through her veins and it revived the exhilaration. She had to concentrate and remind herself to stop but Klaus's eyes were locked and he was drifting.

His pleasure was thrilling but she loosened her grip. They emitted torturous sounds and rolled away until they were naked on a supple rug.

"Oh, my Love. How I have waited for you. It was agony. Nothing could rip at my heart any worst."

She kissed him delicately in a dream-like state.

"Klaus, how would you paint our first kiss?" she asked in a whisper.

A stray tear vanished from her cheek by the tip of his tongue and a beautiful faint laugh was let go.

"You and I by Mystic Falls and our foreheads would be together as so." he said placing his lightly onto hers. "And your lips...our lips so painfully close. Yours, these captivating, tender lips will be the wings of an angel." he explained tracing her mouth.

"You are exquisite, Caroline. I don't deserve you but I want to." he said and it was a young, beautiful boy speaking to her heart.

"I humbly do beseech of your pardon, for too much loving you."

His smile asked to be regarded with suspicion. She found a shrewd and sly Klaus still tantalizing.

"Shakespeare?" she asked.

"The one and only." he validated and consumed her in his mighty arms.

***Short and sweet. Hope it was entertaining.***


End file.
